C'est ma mère
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Andromeda s'avança dans la chambre, remplie d'étrangers qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout le monde était silencieux, l'observant avec dégout. Que faisait elle là, cette sale traitre à son sang ? Cette vermine, cette fille indigne. Qui lui avait dit de venir ? "C'est ma mère, à moi aussi"


Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

Andromeda s'avança dans la chambre, remplie d'étrangers qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout le monde était silencieux, l'observant avec dégout.

Que faisait elle là, cette sale traitre à son sang ? Cette vermine, cette fille indigne. Qui lui avait dit de venir ? Vermine. Amoureuse des sang de bourbes. Traitre.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le vieux plancher bruns, se remémorant les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait eut dans cette maison. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle se devait de rester. Pas pour son honneur, mais parce que ça place était ici, auprès de sa famille dans ses moments douloureux. Elle se devait de faire face à ce monde qu'elle avait déserté pour les retrouvés une dernière fois avant de véritablement disparaitre de leurs vies. Il ne lui restait qu'un mètre de foule à franchir, avant de devoir affronter la pire épreuve de toutes : Le regard de ses soeurs.

Andromeda inspira et releva la tête. Son regard se posa un instant sur le lit mais une masse humaine lui cacha tout de suite la vue. Elle leva son regard et tomba sur le visage ravagé de larmes de Narcissa. Son beau visage d'une pâleur de perle, était rouge et ravagé de deux torrents de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Ses cheveux blonds était caché sur ses épaules. Même dans un instant si tragique, elle ressemblait à une reine. Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent, mais Andromeda ne vit aucune rancune dans le regard de sa jeune soeur, elle y voyait une sorte de soulagement, comme si, au fond, elle était heureuse de la voir ici, de la revoir enfin, après trois ans sans nouvelle.

La plus agés des deux continua de détaillé sa soeur. Elle était vêtue de cette magnifique robe bleue pâle, que sa mère lui avait offert pour son 19e anniversaire. Son cou était cerclé d'or, et son ventre légèrement arrondie, et protégé d'une main sertie d'une magnifique bague d'or et de diamant. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue. Toujours aussi sur d'elle, aussi parfaite. L'image de la parfaite femme Sang Pur.

Puis Bellatrix s'interposa entre elles.

Son regard à elle, n'avait rien d'amicale. La même douleur les traversait toutes trois, mais là ou Narcisse acceptait de partager cette souffrance avec Andromeda dans une espèce de paix de l'instant, le regard de Bellatrix était au contraire porteur de haine et de rage.

Andromeda s'approcha de sa soeur.

Elles se ressemblaient plus qu'aucunes des deux ne voulaient l'accepter. Les mêmes cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascades sur leurs épaules. Elles faisaient la même taille, et avaient ce port altier qu'on toutes les femmes Black. Se regard qui vous toisent de haut. Mais c'était là leurs différences. Là ou Bellatrix avait des yeux noirs et sombre d'une nuit sans lune, Andromeda les avaient d'une jolie teinte bleue, qui rappelait l'aurore, juste avant que le soleil ne se lève.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La voix de Bellatrix était âcre. Elle voulut s'avancer plus, mais Narcissa posa une main sur son bras, l'empêchant d'approcher. Elle se plaça entre ses soeurs, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lors du moindre conflit.

« Je lui ai demandé de venir, Bella. Elle ne restera que cinq minutes.

Andromeda sentit son coeur se serré. Elle ne voulait rien à voir avec ces gens, mais entendre une telle dureté dans la voix de sa soeur lui brisait le coeur. Mais elle remercia tout de même du regard sa soeur, qui ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha alors du lit et y découvrit sa mère, Druella Rosier Black. Elle lui sourit mais la vieille femme ne répondit pas, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine.

Andromeda se pencha vers le lit, et attrapa la main de sa mère. La femme sur le lit tourna la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Andromeda se releva légèrement, retenant ses larmes.

Elle avait la sensation d'être redevenue une petite fille, et la main de sa mère dans la sienne lui rappelait des souvenirs dont elle n'avait jamais eu réellement conscience.

Elle avait été heureuse ici, avant Poudlard avant qu'elle ne commence à grandir et à réellement réfléchir par elle même. Elle se souvenait de la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux quand elle lui brossait les cheveux, des moments de complicités avec ses deux soeurs, ou encore de son père qui rentrait du ministère, et qui les appelaient toutes les trois pour le diner. Courir dans l'escalier de la maison, en faisant valser de la main tous les tableaux, rire en écoutant leurs cris de mécontentement. Bellatrix, qui inventait toujours des histoires farfelues, sur des monstres qui était plus gentils que les humains. Narcissa, qui passait son temps à lire, et qui venait leur raconter ensuite tous ce qu'elle avait découvert. Son père, qui la prenait sur les genoux et la serrait dans ses bras quand elle avouait avoir peur du noir. La chaleur d'un foyer, d'une famille unie.

«An… Andromeda…

Le souffle de sa mère sur sa joue fut le déclencheur des larmes de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu se retenir, être forte, mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle souffrait, de cette situation, de ne revoir sa mère qu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère meurt, pas alors qu'elle voulait tout faire pour rattraper toutes les années ou elles s'étaient éloignées. Elle voulait tout refaire, et dire une dernière fois à sa mère à quel point elle l'aimait, malgré toute leurs différences. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus le souffle sur sa joue.

Plus rien.

Elle se releva d'un coup et se tourna vers ses deux soeurs. Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux et plaça une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Bellatrix s'approcha furieusement et la repoussa loin du lit. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le corps de leurs mère et vérifia la respiration. Puis elle prit sa main et son pouls. Pas de réponse.

Narissa commença à respirer plus fort et à trembler. De nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle allait s'effondrer quand Lucius apparut près d'elle et la retient dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux à son tours. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la soutenant tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa douleur.

« Non…. Non. Non. Non ! S'écriait Bellatrix.

Andromeda s'avança vers sa soeur dans un geste automatique et posa un bras sur ses épaules. Bellatrix se dégagea dans un mouvement violent, tout en se remettant debout. Elle toisa sa jeune soeur, son regard remplis de larmes qu'elle se refusait de laisser couler. Andromeda, toujours dans l'opposition, les laissait dévaler ses joues.

« Vas t'en… Murmura la plus âgée de la fratrie. Andromeda ne réagit pas. Bellatrix fut un pas vers elle et la poussa vers la sortie. Puis elle la poussa plus violemment :

« Vas t'en ! VAS T'EN !

Elle commença à pousser de plus en plus fort sa soeur qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Puis la secousse fut tellement violente qu'Andromeda tomba sur le sol. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette. Rodolphus se détacha alors de la foule et la ceintura de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre de toutes ses forces. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bellatrix Black, tandis qu'elle hurlait à sa soeur de partir.

Andromeda sentit de bras la soulever et tenter de la pousser derrière la porte de la chambre. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne cette limite contre laquelle elle se débattait, Narcissa se détacha de son mari et accourut vers sa soeur. Son autre soeur, qu'elle avait déjà perdue une fois. Elle savait que son geste serait réprimandé par la communauté, mais elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait besoin de tenir sa soeur dans ses bras. Dans un geste désespéré, elle s'accrocha au cou de sa grande soeur et la serra comme un noyé à un radeau de fortune. Elle l'enserra de toute ses forces, enfonçant ses mains dans le dos de cette dernière. Andromeda rendit à sa petite soeur son étreinte. Elle sentait les sanglots de celle ci s'unir au sien. Leurs douleurs se répondre, mais s'apaiser légèrement par cette étreinte. Tout était silencieux, le temps s'était arrêter pour elles. Juste pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver une dernière fois. Aucunes d'elles ne voulaient lâcher l'autre, elles avaient besoin de se soutient. Pourtant, les bras qui avaient entrainé Andromeda l'arrachèrent à sa soeur, tandis que Narcissa se trouvait tirer en arrière par son mari. Elles refusaient de lâcher prises l'une sur l'autres. Juste qu'au dernier moment, leurs mains se tenaient.

Mais les bras qui tiraient Andromeda était plus fort, et ils réussirent à la faire sortir avec force et brutalité. On l'avait mise à la porte de la chambre de sa mè elle s'en rendit compte, elle tenta de rentrer de nouveau mais la porte était fermée. Elle tapa du poing contre le panneau de bois, mettant toute ses forces dans ses coups. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être là. C'était sa mère à elle aussi. Elle avait le droit d'être là. Elle voulait retourner avec Narcissa. Elle frappa du poing, laissant sa colère et sa douleur partir par ses coups répétés. Elle avait tellement mal à son âme qu'elle ne sentait pas la douleur physique.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté là, à s'acharner sur la porte fermée. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, ses larmes redoublant sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de dire aurevoir à sa mère. Elle voulait juste lui dire aurevoir, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Que ce qui avait pu un jour les séparés n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle voulait tant revenir au temps ou tout été simple, pour dire ses simples mots à toutes les personnes de sa famille. Car c'était uniquement maintenant qu'Andromeda se rendait compte qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment dit. Du moins, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit en faisant en sorte que sa compte. Et maintenant, elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Quand elle se releva enfin, ses larmes s'était à peine taries. Elle descendit les escaliers, sans les faire valser. Elle grava chaque marche dans sa mémoire, la sensation que la rampe laissait dans sa main. Puis elle passa la porte d'entrée, et transplana.


End file.
